Argent, la couleur de l'amour
by Itannya
Summary: Sawamura Daichi est un forgeron qui mène une vie tranquille dans l'Allemagne des années 1500. L'arrivée d'un inconnu aux cheveux d'argent fera basculer sa vie. À jamais.


_Allemagne, 12e jour de mai, 1590._

_Chère mère, cher père,_

_J'espère que vous allez toujours aussi bien. Comment vont Ennoshita et Kei? Et Yachi? J'ai hâte de les revoir!_

_La vie que je mène ici est paisible. Le village est tranquille, il ne se passe jamais rien. La vie suit son cours, les jours se ressemblent tous et c'est ce qui me plaît ici. Et non, je ne me suis pas encore trouvé d'épouse… je crois que le boulanger aimerait bien que je prenne sa dernière fille, mais je n'ai pas de temps pour avoir une femme. Je n'ai toujours pas d'apprenti à la forge, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'une jeune fille se plairait avec moi!_

_Je me suis construit un petit appentis derrière la maison, mon voisin m'a aidé (vous vous souvenez de lui? Il s'appelle Asahi). Comme ça, je peux ranger tous mes instruments là-dedans, pas besoin de les laisser traîner dans la maison ou dans l'atelier._

_J'assiste ici à un phénomène qui n'existe pas chez nous… La chasse aux sorcières. Les gens d'ici ont beaucoup de croyances, comme nous, mais je crois qu'ils exagèrent un peu. J'ai beau avoir 20 ans, ça m'effraie. Hier encore ils ont brûlé vive une femme parce qu'ils la soupçonnaient de sorcellerie. La pauvre fille connaissait les vertus médicinales des plantes et a dû sauver la vie d'au moins 4 personnes ici, et du jour au lendemain, ses anciens amis se sont retournés contre elle. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai du mal à imaginer comment ils pourraient me suspecter. J'ai entendu dire qu'il peut y avoir des ''sorciers'' aussi, mais je n'en ai pas encore vu. Enfin, n'allez pas penser que je crois à toutes ces sottises. Si je peux aider une de ces pauvres malheureuses, je le ferai, soyez-en certains._

_Vous me manquez énormément! Je vais venir vous rendre visite le mois prochain, ou vers la fin de l'été au plus tard. Prenez soin de vous d'ici là!_

_Je vous aime._

_Sawamura_

Daichi était très apprécié dans ce village. Les premiers temps avaient été un peu durs. S'intégrer dans une petite communauté aussi craintive et superstitieuse avait été un travail lent et fastidieux, comme apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Mais Daichi était un jeune homme optimiste, bon, généreux et souriant. Il avait rapidement gagné la confiance des habitants. Il avait choisi de s'installer dans ce bourg pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il n'y avait pas de forge. Il était forgeron et était à la recherche d'un travail. La deuxième était que le village se trouvait tout près d'une crique. Ah, l'océan! Cette immensité avait conquis depuis longtemps le cœur du grand brun. Elle lui rappelait sa maison, son chez lui, à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

Le forgeron était apprécié autant par les hommes que par les femmes. Mais peut-être un peu plus par les femmes...

Sawamura avait été agréablement surpris de découvrir que son voisin venait, tout comme lui, du Japon. Asahi l'avait aidé pour toutes sortes de choses, allant des manières à table de ce pays jusqu'à lui construire une mangeoire pour les oiseaux. Il avait donc appris qu'ici, on appelait les gens par leurs prénoms, pas leurs noms de famille. Donc, quand il se présentait, il devait dire '' Sawamura Daichi''.

Mais maintenant, après trois mois, il s'était accoutumé à l'air vif de l'Allemagne. Il avait toujours voulu y vivre, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son rêve s'était enfin réalisé! Il vivait dans la dernière maison au bout du village, une petite baraque très confortable et douillette. Il avait son chez lui, une grande cour arrière où il comptait faire un potager et il possédait deux chevaux, de magnifiques bêtes.

Sa forge était encore petite, alors il passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler dehors. Le soleil tannait sa peau à longueur de journée. Il faisait encore un peu frais par moment, mais Daichi n'était pas du genre frileux.

Vraiment, il menait une vie de rêve.

Il alla porter sa lettre au poste de traite à la fin de sa journée. Asahi l'avait invité à manger avec lui les lapins qu'il avait chassés dans la matinée. Les deux amis s'entendaient extrêmement bien. Probablement parce qu'ils avaient le même âge et venaient du même pays.

Asahi était plus grand et plus fort que Daichi. Il portait une courte barbe sur le menton. De loin, il pouvait facilement passer pour un dangereux barbare. Mais le forgeron savait que son ami était en réalité l'homme le plus timide qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il appréciait sa compagnie.

Lorsque le soir tomba, les villageois allumèrent un grand feu. Pendant la prochaine semaine, on fêterait le retour du printemps.

Cela devait faire une heure que tout le village était baigné par la musique, les chants, les rires et la danse. Un groupe d'hommes alla chercher d'autres bûches de bois pour ravitailler le feu. Ils revinrent plusieurs minutes plus tard en courant. L'un d'eux tenait un grand cheval ébène agité par la bride. Deux autres transportaient une forme noire encapuchonnée. Un homme. La musique cessa, et tout le monde s'approcha de l'inconnu étendu par terre. Il ne bougeait pas.

- Allez chercher le médecin, vite! Il est blessé! Friedrich!

Daichi jeta un coup d'œil à Asahi avant de se lever et d'aller voir l'inconnu. Mais le médecin arriva en trombe et fit reculer la masse de gens, les empêchant de voir ce qui se passait. Il examina sommairement le blessé avant de dire :

- Emmenez-le vite dans ma maison, doucement- _doucement _j'ai dit! Il est presque trop tard, dépêchez-vous!

Trois hommes le soulevèrent lentement. Soudain, le capuchon glissa, découvrant une masse de cheveux _argentés_. Daichi n'avait jamais vu des cheveux de cette couleur, aussi… _surnaturels_. Aucun des membres du village n'avait vu de pareils cheveux si l'on se fiait à leurs expressions stupéfiées et presque inquiètes. Pourtant, le visage de l'étranger était jeune. Il avait une peau laiteuse et des traits fins. Un étranger aux cheveux d'argent. Daichi sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

Les murmures se propagèrent rapidement. Qui était cet homme? D'où venait-il? Pourquoi était-il blessé?

- C'est le diable je vous dis! Vous avez vu ses cheveux? Le diable! Il est venu pour nous tenter! Et regardez son cheval! Le coursier des enfers!

Le prêtre continua à maudire l'inconnu. La peur commença à ronger leurs cœurs. Pourquoi le diable était-il venu expressément _ici? _Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal?

- Ramenez-le hors du village, tuez son cheval! C'est peut-être un sorcier, bâillonnez-lui la bouche! Friedrich, ne le touchez pas!

Le médecin l'ignora complètement.

Daichi sentait le mépris monter en lui. Il n'aimait pas le prêtre du village, qui perdait facilement son altruisme lorsqu'on parlait de sorcellerie. Le forgeron fronça les sourcils et parla d'une voix claire qui se voulait apaisante:

- Écoutez, tous… je pense qu'il n'est qu'un pauvre homme égaré… blessé qui plus est. Rappelez-vous quand ça a été mon tour de m'installer ici. Ne perdons pas notre humanité alors que nous ne savons même pas ce qui lui est arrivé!

Il vit avec soulagement que la plupart des gens encore présents acquiesçaient, revenant à la raison. Asahi lui sourit discrètement et vint le rejoindre.

- Bien joué. N'empêche, c'est tout de même un peu inquiétant. Ces cheveux... Et as-tu vu ce qui l'a blessé?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Une flèche… j'en ai aperçu un bout dans son ventre. Ça a l'air sérieux.

- Nous irons voir tantôt si le médecin n'aurait pas besoin d'un coup de main. En attendant, fit-il en se retournant vers les hommes qui avaient ramené l'inconnu, je propose de m'occuper de son cheval. C'est une belle bête, je saurai en prendre soin. Et j'ai de la place.

Le villageois lui passa vivement les rênes. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise avec l'animal.

- Bonne idée! Voilà, merci!

La grande bête était nerveuse. Daichi la calma en lui parlant doucement et en lui flattant l'encolure.

- Tu as vu ça, Asahi? La coupe est superbe, sa robe est magnifique et ses formes sont parfaites. Il doit être extrêmement rapide!

Il le fit marcher, mais quelque chose clochait. Asahi pointa du doigt une de ses pattes arrière.

- Il est blessé lui aussi, regarde! Une flèche… pauvre bête! Et il s'est quand même rendu jusqu'ici…

-Viens, on va l'emmener avec mes autres chevaux. Je vais le soigner.

Ils se rendirent dans l'enclos des chevaux du forgeron, allumèrent quelques torches et examinèrent la blessure. Retirer la flèche ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais Asahi donna un bon coup de main. Le travail leur prit une demi-heure. Ils donnèrent à boire et à manger au cheval, puis sortirent. Daichi questionna son compagnon :

- Bon… il est tard, penses-tu qu'on peut quand même aller chez Friedrich voir le blessé?

- Moi, j'attendrais demain. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'y aller maintenant… Friedrich a dû faire tout ce qu'il pouvait et est sûrement allé se coucher.

- Tu dois avoir raison…

Mais il voulait le voir. Le revoir. Il sentait que l'étranger aux cheveux argentés- il l'appellerait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse son nom- avait quelque chose de différent, qu'il était important. Toutefois, la principale raison était que… _il était vraiment beau. _

Daichi avait un secret. Il ne s'était pas marié, mais pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. C'était un peu aussi pour cela qu'il était parti de chez lui lorsque ses parents avaient parlé de le marier à la fille d'un de leurs amis. Il adorait Kyoko, mais... il n'était pas attiré par les femmes.

Il s'était souvent demandé s'il était le seul dans le monde entier. Si c'était anormal. Il se sentait bien normal, lui. De toute façon, il ne s'en faisait plus avec cela. Ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité. Il acceptait ce fait, point. Il acceptait aussi de rester seul jusqu'à sa mort, sans compagne ni enfants. Il ne s'en faisait pas encore avec tout ceci, après tout, il était encore jeune, non?

_Et il avait besoin de revoir cet inconnu._

- Je vais quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil. À demain!

- D'accord, bonne nuit!

Daichi continua sa marche sur le large chemin de terre. Il arriva rapidement à la propriété de Friedrich, le médecin. Le village était tout petit. Il monta les marches de l'entrée et respira un bon coup, puis frappa doucement à côté de la porte, qui était entrouverte.

- Friedrich? Chuchota-t-il, c'est moi, Daichi!

Il entendit des pas, puis une lanterne éclaira son visage.

- Ah c'est toi! Quelque chose ne va pas? Entre, mais ne fais pas de bruit.

- Merci. Tout va bien pour moi, je voulais savoir si… tu avais besoin d'aide.

- C'est gentil. Mais j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Maintenant, c'est de voir s'il passera la nuit.

- Est-ce… est-ce que je peux le voir?

- Oui. Suis-moi.

Le médecin le guida jusque dans le salon, où plusieurs lampes à huile jetaient une lumière diffuse. Friedrich s'effaça devant lui. _Il _apparut. _Il _était là, couché sur un petit matelas par terre.

- Je vais me faire un thé, je reviens. En veux-tu?

Daichi marmonna une réponse. Il avait à peine écouté les paroles de son collègue. Il s'approcha du jeune homme étendu. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il était encore plus beau que Daichi le croyait. Il avait l'air d'avoir son âge. C'était vraiment étonnant, avec cette chevelure grise, non, argent...

Ses cheveux brillaient et sa peau semblait luire à la lumière des lampes. Daichi était presque ému en le regardant. On aurait dit une étoile incarnée dans un corps d'humain. Il avait même un petit grain de beauté sur le coin de l'œil gauche. _De quelle couleur sont ses yeux?_ L'homme remua, comme s'il faisait un rêve. Daichi releva prestement le haut de son corps. Il n'avait pas fait attention, il ne voulait surtout pas le réveill-

Deux prunelles dorées le fixèrent. L'inconnu avait ouvert les yeux. Le forgeron ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces yeux. Ils étaient hypnotisant. L'étranger ouvrit la bouche et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Eau… Onyx… de l'eau…

Daichi avait compris.

- Ne… ne bouge pas, attends je… je vais en chercher!

Il se leva et couru à la cuisine. Il fit sursauter le médecin.

- Il s'est réveillé, Friedrich! Il veut de l'eau, vite! Il a demandé de l'eau!

- Il est réveillé?!

Le médecin prit la grosse cruche qui était sur le comptoir et suivit au pas de course Daichi jusqu'au salon. Le blessé essayait de se lever, en vain. Il était bien trop faible, et il avait mal, _horriblement mal._ Ça se lisait sur sa figure.

- Tiens mon gars, bois ça!

Friedrich amena la cruche aux lèvres du jeune homme, qui agrippa le récipient comme si sa vie en dépendait et but goulûment, d'énormes gorgées. Le médecin lui ôta doucement la cruche des mains, pour ensuite le faire reboire.

- Bois lentement... des petites gorgées, c'est ça. Manquerait plus que ça, que tu t'étouffes!

Daichi surveillait la scène sans dire un mot. Voir l'étranger aux cheveux argentés bouger, respirer comme un être normal et vivant lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Puis, le médecin se releva. L'inconnu avait reposé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il murmura encore quelque chose que Daichi ne comprit pas. Friedrich, lui, avait entendu. L'étonnement se lut sur son visage.

- Je… oui, je reviens tout de suite!

Il s'éclipsa de la pièce. Daichi l'entendit fourrager dans un placard. Il s'approcha du blessé. Celui-ci le regardait approcher, de la curiosité dans les yeux- mais aussi de la peur.

- Je… on ne te veut aucun mal. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis Daichi. Je me suis occupé de ton cheval. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Daichi se sentait _responsable _de cet homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il voulait le protéger, veiller sur lui. Le blessé respira un grand coup. Sa respiration devint sifflante. Daichi fronça les sourcils et déposa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant. _Il fait de la fièvre! Sa blessure s'est peut-être infectée? _Puis le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Suga… Sugawara… moi…

Se yeux se révulsèrent. Sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coups, son front était plissé et ses yeux étaient clos. Friedrich revint enfin. Daichi se tassa vers les pieds du blessé. Le médecin ouvrit de force la bouche de l'inconnu et y versa un liquide noirâtre. Puis il reprit son souffle.

- Il devrait se calmer d'ici quelques minutes avec ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? En es-tu sûr?

Le médecin le regarda. L'étonnement se sentait dans sa voix.

- Cette mixture est un mélange de plusieurs plantes, herbes et graines. Elle contient de l'edelweiss. Et... il m'a chuchoté ça tantôt… _Edelweiss_. J'ai tout de suite compris. Ça fait baisser la température et ça endort.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'il est peut-être médecin comme toi?

- Peut-être… Je n'en sais rien. Tu devrais aller dormir, il est tard! Je veille sur lui ce soir. Tu me fileras de l'aide demain. Le fait que tu restes à ses côtés ou pas ne changera rien.

-… D'accord. Bonne nuit. Bonne veille!

Il se leva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme étendu par terre.

_Sugawara. Il s'appelle Sugawara. Suga._

Il sortit et marcha jusque chez lui perdu dans ses pensées. Dans sa maison, il enleva ses bottes et n'alluma aucune lumière, se rendit dans sa chambre et se déshabilla machinalement. Enfin couché, il regarda le ciel et ses milliers d'étoiles scintiller. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit comme une brique.

Le lendemain passa comme un éclair. Une tonne de travail l'accapara du matin jusqu'au soir. Fers à cheval, pièces pour le four du boulanger, pointes de flèches pour la chasse... Il était crevé. Mais il alla quand même rendre visite au médecin. L'étranger aux... _Sugawara _avait occupé ses pensées durant toute la journée.

Daichi savait qu'il avait passé la nuit.

Quand il grimpa les marches de la maison de Friedrich, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une jeune femme. Sieglinde, la fille du boulanger. _Manquait plus que ça!_

- Oh Daichi!... Comment allez-vous?

- Je, bien merci? Et vous? Vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

- Oui, le printemps est enfin arrivé. L'air chaud me va beaucoup mieux! Vous êtes très occupé ces-temps-ci, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, comme d'habitude... le village ne me laisse jamais tranquille!

Ils eurent un petit rire. Sieglinde ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais Daichi savait ce qui allait suivre. Il ne voulait pas lui refuser une promenade encore une fois.

- Bon, excusez-moi, je dois absolument parler avec Friedrich. Mademoiselle!

Il la salua et se précipita dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas pu placer un mot.

_Meilleure chance la prochaine fois! _Il referma soigneusement la porte et appela le médecin à voix basse.

- Oui, Daichi, viens! La cuisine!

Il suivit la voix, résistant à l'envie de d'abord passer par le salon. L'appréhension lui faisait serrer les dents.

- Alors, comment il va? Il est en vie?

Le médecin se tourna vers lui. Il commençait déjà à avoir des cernes sous les yeux.

- Mieux. Avec toutes les mixtures que je lui fais avaler, il n'a pas d'autre choix! Mais il est encore faible, il ne s'est réveillé que deux fois aujourd'hui. Tiens, c'est justement le temps de lui donner ses graines de pavot. Tu peux les lui donner? Je dois aller voir Wolfgang, il a encore des brûlures d'estomac...

Friedrich lui versa dans une chope un liquide ambré avec plein de petits points noirs. Les graines.

- Bien sûr, autre chose?

- Non, c'est tout. Assure-toi qu'il le finisse. Tiens une cuillère, s'il préfère en manger.

Puis le médecin fila, laissant Daichi seul dans l'entrée avec une chope d'un liquide douteux dans une main et une cuillère dans l'autre. Le grand brun marcha jusqu'au salon, où il découvrit son protégé assis sur son matelas, torse nu, en train d'essayer d'ôter ses bandages. Il se précipita à ses côtés.

- Eh... attends, attends! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le blessé releva la tête et eut l'air effrayé.

- Je veux juste voir de quoi ça a l'air! Tu n'es pas le guérisseur... tu es son apprenti?

- Non, je suis forgeron. Mais... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée!

- Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil.

Daichi n'eut pas le courage de l'arrêter. Il semblait en meilleure forme qu'hier, il avait déjà repris un peu de couleur aux joues. La blessure apparut, drapée dans ses bandages tachés de sang. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Mais il eut un faible sourire, avant de réinstaller maladroitement les bandages autour de sa taille.

- Votre guérisseur connaît bien son affaire. Il a fait un beau travail.

- Attends, je vais t'aider... comme ça, voilà.

Puis il reprit le bol et le tendit vers le jeune homme.

- Tu dois tout manger. Tu veux une cuillère?

- Oui merci... Daichi, c'est ça?

La main du forgeron stoppa dans son mouvement avant de finalement attraper la cuillère. Daichi eut un sourire.

- Tu t'en souviens? Tu étais très fiévreux hier! Tu délirais, tu as dit ton nom et le nom d'une pierre aussi, onyx. Sugawara.

L'autre sourit et prit une cuillérée.

- Oui, c'est mon nom. Sugawara. Et Onyx est le nom de mon cheval! Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Son ton et son regard étaient inquiets.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il est avec mes chevaux. Nous lui avons retiré la flèche et fait un bandage. Comme toi.

- C'est toi qui l'as soigné?

Daichi prit une expression gênée et se gratta la nuque.

- Oui, je m'y connais un peu... chez moi, c'est moi qui m'occupais des chevaux et des vaches! Et j'ai sauvé pas mal d'animaux sauvages pris dans des pièges, alors...

- Merci beaucoup!

Sugawara avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Daichi en fut ému. _Ce n'est qu'un cheval..._

- Il compte énormément à mes yeux. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi.

Daichi hésita.

- Est-ce que ceux qui t'ont blessé sont ceux qui... t'ont enlevé tout le reste?

Sugawara tourna la tête et reposa la chope à côté de lui. Daichi se sentit extrêmement mal.

- Non, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû... Je... je devrais peut-être y aller.

- Non!

Il avait tourné la tête vers le forgeron.

- Je vais devoir finir par l'expliquer de toute façon...

Lentement, il commença son histoire.

- J'ai grandi dans un petit village, loin d'ici. Très loin. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune, mais j'ai été pris sous l'aile de la guérisseuse du coin. J'ai appris avec cette femme tous les secrets des plantes. J'ai toujours été envoûté par la nature. Surtout parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, j'étais toujours seul!

Il eut un petit sourire triste et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelques larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux.

- C'est normal, je comprends. Je suis différent. Mais Maha a toujours été bonne avec moi. Elle est morte il y a quelques années, elle était très vieille, tu comprends? Alors j'ai pris sa place dans mon village. J'ai soigné plein de gens. J'ai sauvé beaucoup d'enfants- j'adore les enfants-, des nouveau-nés... Mais les inquisiteurs sont passés dans notre petit village il y a un mois, et j'ai été forcé de le quitter, sinon ils m'auraient mis sur un bûcher. À partir du moment où tu es soupçonné de sorcellerie, c'est fini pour toi. Si tu avoues que tu es un sorcier, ils te tuent. Si tu nies, ils te tuent aussi. Ils ont fait brûler ma maison, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de monter sur mon cheval et de partir. Dans chaque ville où je me suis arrêté, je me suis fait pourchasser par des monstres catholiques- désolé si tu es catholique-. Ils m'ont presque eu il y a deux jours, avant que je n'arrive ici. C'est une chance qu'Onyx ait tenu aussi longtemps. Mais, n'aie pas peur de moi! Je suis inoffensif! Je sais que mes cheveux sont bizarres, mais je suis né avec, je ne les ai pas choisis! Et je ne peux pas faire de mal, même pas à une mouche, et je suis incapable de me battre, je suis faible!

L'histoire de Sugawara avait rendu Daichi vraiment triste. Voilà la seule chose que faisaient ces chasses aux sorcières : détruire des vies.

Mais les dernières réactions du garçon aux cheveux argentés étaient si inusitées que le forgeron éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un autant essayer de prouver qu'il était faible et inoffensif. Sa réaction désappointa le blessé. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Les villageois sont superstitieux ici aussi, mais ils m'écouteront. Et écouteront le médecin, ou le guérisseur, comme tu veux. Je ne crois pas à toutes ces histoires de sorcellerie, ce ne sont que des sottises. Tant que tu es dans cette maison, tu es en sécurité. Cette maison ou la mienne.

Sugawara eut l'air rassuré. Il essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et remercia Daichi.

- Maintenant, mange ta potion au pavot et recouche-toi. Tu es encore pâle!

Le blessé finit docilement sa chope. Daichi alla ensuite la porter dans la cuisine. Le soir commençait à tomber. _Friedrich ne devrait pas tarder! _Le forgeron revint s'installer près de Sugawara. Celui-ci était couché sur le dos, les yeux clos. Daichi pensait qu'il s'était endormi, quand le garçon aux cheveux d'argent chuchota :

- Tu vas rester ici?

Daichi sourit.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que Friedrich revienne.

Il se coucha sur le canapé près de l'âtre et regarda tranquillement Sugawara. Oui, vraiment, c'était un être extraordinaire. Même s'ils venaient de se parler pour la première fois, Daichi avait déjà l'impression de le connaître.

Les oiseaux chantaient. Des rires, des voix au-dehors. Daichi s'étira paresseusement et ouvrit les yeux. Un éclair argenté, d'autres yeux. Il sursauta et se releva. Sugawara était près de lui, par terre. Un sourire timide étirait son visage.

- Tu es resté toute la nuit finalement? Le guérisseur... Friedrich est rentré tard, je crois. Il a décidé de ne pas te réveiller, tu avais l'air bien.

Daichi était encore désorienté.

- Oui... Friedrich? Ah bon... Bonjour alors. Tu peux marcher?

- Non, je peux seulement me traîner par terre. Tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil, je voulais essayer de comprendre ce que tu disais!

Sugawara eut l'air gêné. Encore une fois. Cela fit sourire Daichi. _Il ressemble un peu à Asahi._

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, Friedrich s'est déjà occupé de moi! Il t'a laissé du pain sur la table de la cuisine. Il a dit que tu serais sûrement pressé.

- Pressé?

- Il a dit que des paysans du village voisin viennent aujourd'hui, et je crois qu'ils-

- Les Fritz! Je dois avoir terminé ce satané bouclier avec leur blason... Argh! J'y vais! Bonne journée, Sugawara! Je reviendrai ce soir! Repose-toi!

- N'oublie pas ton pain! D'accord, à... ce soir.

Un petit sentiment de bonheur avait étreint son cœur. Daichi reviendrait. Quelqu'un se souciait _réellement_ de lui! Il sourit de plus belle pendant que le forgeron claquait la porte. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit de fortune et choisit un des livres que lui avait prêté Friedrich.

Daichi, quant à lui, courut toute la journée sans prendre de pause. Pas de temps de répit aujourd'hui! Daichi finit le travail juste à temps, en début d'après-midi. Il fit beaucoup de fers à cheval, aida à reconstruire la clôture d'une villageoise, s'occupa de ses chevaux et d'Onyx et passa finalement un peu de temps avec Asahi. Il lui parla de Sugawara et décida de les présenter. Asahi et le blessé s'entendirent très bien dès leur premier échange.

Un mois passa. L'été était bien installé, maintenant. Sugawara allait beaucoup mieux. Il n'était pas complètement rétabli, mais il comptait quand même repartir le plus vite possible. En attendant, il avait ''emménagé'' dans la maisonnette de Daichi. Le reste du village était tout de même méfiant envers lui, alors il passait le plus clair de son temps chez Daichi ou chez Friedrich. Le médecin avait trouvé un excellent collègue en Suga. Celui-ci lui apportait sans cesse de nouvelles connaissances sur les plantes.

Avec le mois de juin, Daichi avait enfin pu faire son potager, avec l'aide d'Asahi et de Sugawara. Les trois amis formaient à présent un trio inséparable. Mais Daichi sentait que son attirance pour Suga grandissait de jour en jour. Il avait appris à connaître le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés durant le dernier mois. Il le connaissait mieux que personne. Et il l'aimait, c'était indiscutable.

Daichi entra dans l'enclos pour nourrir ses chevaux. Il avait eu une belle journée où il n'y avait presque pas eu de travail. Enfin! Il chercha le saut pour le remplir d'eau, mais il ne le trouva pas. Une voix familière prononça son nom. Le forgeron sursauta.

-Daichi! Je les ai déjà nourris. Et pansés.

Une tête argentée apparut au-dessus du garrot d'un des chevaux. Un sourire qui pouvait faire fondre la neige. De grands yeux doux.

- Suga! Tu m'as fait peur! Je te croyais dans la maison!

- Je voulais te rendre service. C'est bien la moindre des choses, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi!

- Merci. Tu as fini? Rentrons!

- J'arrive.

Sugawara passa sous le cheval et se releva gracieusement. Tout dans ses mouvements paraissait irréel pour Daichi. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le ciel était recouvert de millier d'étoiles. Daichi et Suga se regardèrent. La même idée avait traversé leurs esprits. Ils s'installèrent dans les hautes herbes humides. Ils avaient regardé le ciel tant de fois!

- Daichi... J'ai une drôle d'impression. C'est comme si... je t'avais toujours connu. Ça ne m'a jamais fait cela avec personne d'autre! Quoique je n'ai jamais eu d'amis en fait... Mais même avec Asahi je ne ressens pas la même chose. C'est étrange, non?

Daichi sourit. L'envie de tout avouer était insupportable. L'envie de l'embrasser était insupportable. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été insupportables. Suga était une personne très différente, très ouverte. Mais Daichi craignait que son compagnon ne s'en aille, qu'il en soit choqué s'il avouait qu'il... Et Daichi ne voulait pas tout mettre en l'air pour une histoire de bécotage. Il tourna la tête vers son étoile à lui.

- Non. C'est pareil pour moi. Et juste avec toi.

- Nous sommes peut-être des âmes sœurs!

Le cœur de Daichi rata un battement.

- La réincarnation. On s'est peut-être connus dans d'autres vies.

- Tu crois à ça? N'en parle pas devant les autres ou tu vas finir comme... Sieglinde...

La fille du boulanger avait fini par être accusée de sorcellerie, elle aussi. Le prêtre, assoiffé de sang, avait poussé les villageois à la violence. Ils l'avaient mise dans un tonneau rempli de pointes d'acier, des pointes d'acier que Daichi avait lui-même forgé. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était pour fabriquer de nouveaux pièges. Puis ils avaient refermé le couvercle et avaient laissé le tonneau dévaler une colline.

- Si elle n'a pas renoncé à ses origines, alors elle en sortira vivante.

Mais elle ne pouvait _pas _en sortir vivante. Son corps était méconnaissable quand ils l'avaient sortie de là. Daichi s'en voulait encore.

Suga pressa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute... arrête de te tourmenter. Et je ne risque pas d'en parler avec qui que ce soit d'autre, avec qui veux-tu que je parle à part toi, Asahi et Friedrich?

Daichi soupira. Il s'inquiétait trop.

- Tu as raison.

- Regarde plutôt les étoiles. Regardent comme elles brillent, comme elles sont belles! Même chez moi je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau!

Le forgeron regardait toujours le jeune homme à ses côtés. Le jeune homme qui avait traversé son ciel à lui et qui était entré si facilement dans son cœur.

- Oui... rien d'aussi beau.

Sugawara tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et un léger ''_oh_'' franchit ses lèvres. Suga le questionna du regard tandis que sa main fraîche descendait lentement jusqu'à sa main à lui. Des frissons parcoururent le dos du forgeron, et les doigts de son compagnon laissèrent des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Daichi emprisonna délicatement la main du garçon aux cheveux argentés dans la sienne. Le moment était irréel. Suga sourit.

- Quel jour sommes-nous?

- Hum? Le jour?... Le 12 ou le 13, je crois...

- Je pense que nous sommes le 13. Je n'y ai pas pensé de la journée, c'est la première fois que j'oublie mon anniversaire! Enfin, je-

- Ton anniversaire?

Daichi s'assit sur ses fesses. Il serrait toujours la main de Suga.

- Viens, on va aller te cuisiner quelque chose! On pourrait faire un gâteau aux fruits? Non! On va aller en acheter un chez le boulanger, viens!

Suga tira de toutes ses forces sur la main du grand brun pour l'empêcher de se lever complètement. En vain. Il n'était vraiment par fort.

- Non... Daichi! Recouche-toi. Je ne veux rien.

-Mais...

- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, fit-il en le regardant.

Daichi grommela encore quelques mots, mais le regard- _ce regard_- de Suga était irrésistible. C'était une arme contre laquelle le forgeron ne pouvait se battre.

- Tu as quel âge maintenant?

- 20 ans. Comme toi, non?

- Oui. Et Asahi aussi. Mais tu es quand même le plus jeune!

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, couchés dans l'herbe, main dans la main avec l'immensité au-dessus d'eux. Une étoile filante passa. Suga ferma les yeux et dit :

- Fais un vœu, Daichi.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour et souhaita du plus profond de lui-même de pouvoir rester aux côtés de Sugawara pour le restant de leurs vies. Pour l'éternité. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent le regardait.

- Ne le dis à personne, chuchota-t-il, sinon il ne se réalisera pas.

- Compris.

- On rentre? Je commence à avoir un peu froid.

- Bonne idée, moi aussi!

Leurs mains se détachèrent. Daichi avait cruellement envie de la reprendre, de la sentir et de la serrer. Il voulait serrer Sugawara tout entier.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la petite maison. La porte se ferma. Quelques minutes plus tard, les lumières furent éteintes. Le calme s'étendit partout sur la clairière et dans le village.

Une grande clameur réveilla Sugawara. Il se leva précipitamment, tout déboussolé et encore empreint de la soirée d'hier. Il appela Daichi mais personne ne répondit. Il regarda dans la chambre du grand brun. Vide. De plus en plus de bruit venait de dehors et Suga commençait à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Et s'il était arrivé malheur à Daichi? Le jeune homme courut vers la porte d'entrée et sortit dehors. Le soleil l'aveugla un instant, puis il découvrit le spectacle.

Plusieurs toits étaient en feu. Des paysans courraient ici et là en essayant de sauver ce qu'ils pouvaient dans une énorme pagaille. La maison d'Asahi était en feu.

_Asahi! Daichi!_

Puis il remarqua des hommes à cheval, enroulés dans de grandes capes blanches armés d'épées et de flambeaux.

L'inquisition. Ils le cherchaient.

Suga sentit ses jambes fléchir et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. La panique raidissait ses membres et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos pendant que des vagues de terreur déferlaient sur lui. _Ils sont revenus_. Ils détruisaient encore tout autour de lui. Et lorsqu'ils le trouveraient, ils le feraient brûler vif sur un bûcher.

_Non! Je veux vivre! Daichi! Où est Daichi? Asahi, où êtes-vous?_

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et réprima un hurlement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne se débattit même pas quand une main l'attrapa par l'épaule et le releva. Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard.

- DAICHI! Daichi, Daichi tu es là, Daichi, j'ai cru que... je pensais que tu...

- Chut, Suga! Nous sommes là! On doit partir, vite! Reprends-toi! Ce n'est pas la fin. Rentre dans la maison et prends tout ce que tu peux de nourriture et rejoins-moi dans l'enclos. Je vais préparer les chevaux.

- Et Asahi? Sa maison... où est-il?

- Il arrive.

Sugawara entra en trombe dans la maison, sécha ses larmes, prit un sac et jeta tout ce qu'il pouvait dedans. Gourdes d'eau, pain, noix, fruits séchés... il courut dans le potager et cueilli tout ce qui était mûr, les courges, les concombres... puis il retourna dans la maison, mit une cape épaisse et prit celle de Daichi. Il regarda dehors. Un groupe d'hommes à cheval se dirigeait vers la maison. _Vite, vite! _Deux morceaux de silex. Une couverture. Il enfila ses bottes et sortit par-derrière. Daichi l'attendait avec Asahi, près des chevaux harnachés. Asahi avait son arc et ses flèches sur le dos. Du sang coulait de son nez.

- Asahi, tu saignes, attends laisse-

- Pas le temps!

Daichi s'était approché et passait quelque chose autour de la taille de Suga. Une ceinture.

- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça?

Daichi finit d'attacher la ceinture et lui montra une dague étincelante. Il la mit dans son fourreau, sur la hanche droite de Suga.

- Ce n'est pas une ceinture.

Le forgeron était lui aussi armé. Une épée pendait à sa taille.

- J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu, tiens ta cape!

Daichi lui sourit.

-Merci. Partons!

Les trois hommes enfourchèrent leurs montures et partirent par les champs, vers la forêt. Arrivés à l'orée du bois, ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au village. La maison de Daichi flambait. Sa forge flambait. Le reste du village était piégé par les flammes.

- Seigneur...

Suga avait envie de vomir. On pouvait entendre d'ici les cris de désespoir et de souffrance des villageois. Daichi fit claquer sa langue. Son visage était resté de marbre.

- On y va.

- Où est-ce qu'on va?

C'était Asahi qui avait posé la question.

- N'importe où. On s'éloigne d'ici.

Daichi poussa son cheval au galop, talonné par ses deux compagnons. Ils firent route toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour reposer leurs montures. En fin d'après-midi, ils décidèrent de camper dans une petite clairière au fin fond d'une forêt de conifères. Asahi partit chasser, laissant Daichi et Sugawara s'occuper du campement. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés savait que son ami souffrait, même s'il n'en avait rien laissé transparaître. Il s'approcha de lui pendant que le brun ramassait du bois.

- ... Daichi?

Sa voix était beaucoup trop hésitante. Il voulait paraître fort, amener du soutien.

- Je suis désolé. Pour ta maison. Pour le village. Pour tout. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je... je n'aurais jamais dû rester avec vous...

Il tremblait. La terreur qui le tenaillait toujours lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. _Encore une fois._

Il ne pouvait pas être heureux. Il ne le méritait pas. Il n'y avait pas droit.

_Tu es bizarre, va-t'en!_

_Les gens comme toi n'ont rien à faire ici!_

_Alors? Même pas capable de te défendre? Tu fais pitié!_

Non. Ils avaient raison. Il était différent, il méritait de mourir. Il serra ses bras autour de lui.

- Ma faute... je suis désolé, _tellement _désolé! Je n'ai rien mérité de tout ce que tu m'as donné, Daichi! Tu as voulu m'aider et regardes ce qui t'est arrivé! Je porte malheur, _je ne mérite pas de vivre!_

Il avait crié ces derniers mots. Il n'avait jamais crié de sa vie. D'énormes sanglots le secouaient maintenant.

_C'est ça, pleure, vas-y! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute façon!_

Il se laissa tomber par terre, mais deux bras puissants le retinrent. Daichi. Suga s'accrocha à lui comme un enfant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Une voix sourde s'éleva.

- Que je ne t'entende plus _jamais _dire que tu ne mérites pas de vivre. _Jamais._

Il faisait peur. Suga avait vu quelques fois Daichi fâché, mais jamais autant. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il n'aurait pas été capable de toute manière.

- Sugawara... Tu es la personne que j'apprécie le plus. Toi et Asahi faites partit intégrante de ma vie. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, Suga. La nuit où tu es arrivé a changé mon existence, et pour le _bien_. Tu es extraordinaire, Suga. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Et je veux être ce quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider, te protéger, te tenir compagnie... je veux juste être avec toi. Peu importe le prix. Une maison, un village... tout se reconstruit.

- Mais les morts ne reviennent _pas_, Daichi! Sieglinde! Tu devais la marier! Et tous ces gens là-bas encore!

- Je me fiche des autres! Je me fiche des morts, Sugawara! Tu ne comprends pas? Il n'y a que toi qui m'importes! _Toi_! Et personne d'autre!

Les mots de Daichi le transpercèrent comme une flèche. Suga pleura encore longtemps dans les bras du forgeron. Puis il se releva et partit de son côté. Ils avaient du bois à ramasser. Et il avait besoin d'être seul.

Que quelqu'un comme Daichi veuille encore de lui après tout ça était inimaginable. Suga ne voulait pas le croire. Il ramassait des branches lentement.

Il se souvenait de quand il l'avait vu la première fois. Il avait ouvert les yeux et un inconnu se tenait là, les yeux inquiets. Oui, Daichi avait été inquiet pour un étranger, pour une personne comme _lui. _Puis ils s'étaient parlé. Le courant avait immédiatement passé entre eux. Ensuite il s'était installé chez le grand brun. Chaque jour, il s'était attendu à ce que Daichi lui dise de s'en aller, à ce qu'il le rejette. Mais le forgeron et son voisin ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber. Ils tenaient à lui, ils voulaient de lui.

Et Sugawara voulait d'eux. Il voulait rester avec eux, faire partie de leurs vies. Y apporter quelque chose. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. Surtout Daichi. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait contester son cœur. Il en était tombé éperdument amoureux au cours du dernier mois. C'était un peu inévitable, ils se côtoyaient chaque jour, riaient ensemble, vivaient ensemble. Et Daichi était la seule personne à qui il parlait, avec Asahi.

Il revint sur ses pas. Son isolement avait assez duré. Asahi était de retour avec deux beaux lapins. Daichi avait arrangé leurs capes par terre devant le feu bien parti.

- Tu vas mieux?

Suga eut un faible sourire.

- Oui.

- Bien. Tu peux mettre le bois ici, merci!

Asahi dépeça les lapins et les fit griller. Il connaissait son affaire, c'était indiscutable. Le soir tomba. Le ciel était couvert, seule la lueur du feu les éclairait. Asahi brisa soudain le silence.

- On continue vers le nord demain?

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Espérons que nous trouverons quelque chose en chemin, un village, une ville. Quelque chose de bien pour nous trois, dit Daichi.

- J'espère aussi! Je vais prendre le premier tour.

- Je prendrais le second. Suga, ça te va?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Asahi leur souhaita de bien dormir et s'installa contre un arbre, arc en main.

La nuit se passa sans encombre. Chacun dormit d'un sommeil de plomb avant son tour de garde. Un pâle matin les réveilla. On pouvait encore voir une traînée grise dans le ciel. Les villageois n'avaient pas encore éteint le village incendiaire.

Les trois hommes furent en cavale pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité. Ils ne voyageaient que de nuit lorsqu'ils étaient près des bourgs. Leurs vivres n'avaient pas duré longtemps, mais les talents de chasseur d'Asahi et les connaissances en plantes et racines de Suga les sauvèrent. Il plut deux jours de suite. Suga attrapa un léger rhume. Malgré tout, ils étaient contents. Contents d'être en vie, contents d'être ensemble.

C'est au bout de deux semaines que leur fuite prit fin. Asahi était de garde, mais il s'était endormi aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il ne vit ni n'entendit le petit homme qui les observait. L'inconnu marcha entre Daichi et Suga. Il ne fit pas un bruit. Il s'approcha enfin d'Asahi. Il était intrigué par le barbu adossé à un arbre qui avait un arc, comme lui. Il s'assit devant lui, attendant qu'il se réveille. Ce ne fut pas très long.

Lorsqu'Asahi ouvrit les yeux, il manqua mourir. Un jeune homme était tranquillement assis devant lui, l'observant de ses yeux perçants. Ses cheveux étaient frappants. Ils étaient bruns, mais une courte mèche blonde lui tombait dans les yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot. Asahi ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il détestait être dévisagé de la sorte, surtout par un inconnu. Il n'aimait _vraiment _pas ça.

- P... Pourquoi tu me regardes?

Il avait chuchoté. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme en face de lui était amical. Mais il voyait bien qu'il avait un arc lui aussi, et il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre ses compagnons en danger.

- Parce que tu m'intéresses.

La voix de l'inconnu était étrangement grave. Puis Asahi remarqua qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un enfant... non, c'était un jeune homme. Comme lui. _Mais il est petit?! _

- Je... Moi? Qui es-tu?

- Je ne suis du côté de personne. Parce que personne n'est du mien. Je m'appelle Nishinoya. Et toi? De quel côté es-tu?

Asahi le trouvait vraiment bizarre. Pendant tout l'échange, l'étranger- Nishinoya- avait gardé un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire presque carnassier. Asahi se sentait comme le cerf qu'il avait chassé la semaine dernière.

- Du côté de... mes compagnons.

- Ah... alors réveille-les. Je vais vous ramener avec moi.

Asahi se sentit indigné. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce bouffon et ça l'angoissait.

- Com... Comment tu veux nous ramener?

- J'ai déjà pris vos chevaux, ils sont avec les miens. Aller, dépêche-toi!

Asahi ne comprenait plus rien. Mais Nishi... Nisho... L'autre chasseur ne leur voulait pas de mal, de toute évidence. Pas pour l'instant.

Il donna un coup de pied à Daichi, qui grommela, et à Suga, qui gémit. Leurs réactions furent la même lorsqu'ils virent le petit homme qui leur faisait face, un grand sourire aux lèvres à présent.

- Alors, vous venez?

- Venir? Où? Asahi? Qui c'est? Et... et nos chevaux!?

Asahi prit un air piteux.

- Il les a déjà emmenés... Je me suis endormi à peine quelques minutes...

- Asahi... S'il avait été de l'inquisition, nous serions m-

- Non. Ça fait deux jours que je vous suis. Aucun de vous ne m'a détecté. Mais si j'avais été un inquisiteur, je me serais fait remarquer dès la première minute. Aller, venez! Les autres vous attendent!

Daichi et Suga se regardèrent, puis regardèrent avec étonnement Asahi, qui s'était levé et suivait docilement le nouveau venu. Asahi leur offrit un regard d'excuse et haussa les épaules.

- Il... il a nos chevaux...

Daichi finit par se lever, aussitôt imité par son ami. Il se retourna pour plier sa cape et murmura à Sugawara :

- Tu restes derrière moi.

Ils marchèrent pendant une trentaine de minutes. Ils débouchèrent dans une autre petite clairière où se trouvaient plusieurs carrioles assemblées autour d'un grand feu. De la musique jouait. Leurs trois chevaux étaient bien là parmi d'autres chevaux, vaches et ânes. Nishinoya prit les devants.

- Mes amis! Laissez-moi vous présenter nos nouveaux camarades!

Les trois nouveaux s'étouffèrent pendant que tout le monde les saluait gaiement. Daichi s'approcha du petit homme.

- A-Attendez, il y a erreur... on veut juste récupérer nos chevaux et-

- Et vous trouver un endroit où vous vous sentirez chez vous. Un lieu où vous serez en sécurité et où vous serez heureux. Ce n'est pas _ça_ que vous voulez?

- Oui, mais...

- On peut vous l'offrir. Tous ceux qui font partie de ma troupe, en commençant par moi, sont des gens comme vous : méprisés, persécutés, haïs, incompris... regardez mes cheveux. Et ma taille. Je dois avoir le même âge que vous. Et regardez Tanaka, par exemple.

Il pointa du doigt un autre jeune homme au crâne rasé qui leur fit un signe de la main. De profondes cicatrices découpaient la moitié de son visage et striaient ses bras.

- Ils l'ont utilisé comme sujet pour faire des expériences... Et regardez la femme, là, Aryann. Elle est née sans bras. Et Hinata est roux et petit lui aussi. Et Kageyama a été abandonné par son village. Tous ceux qui sont ici ont souffert. Tous ceux qui veulent simplement... être heureux sont les bienvenus. Venez, vous devez avoir faim. Et j'ai mangé cette nuit le lapin qu'Asahi a chassé, alors vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

Les trois compagnons étaient interloqués. Ce petit bonhomme dégageait quelque chose de tellement fort, de tellement... accueillant.

Ils s'installèrent timidement avec tout le monde. Nishinoya emmena Asahi avec lui. Il s'intéressait beaucoup à lui. Suga et Daichi ne furent pas laissés en reste. Tanaka et Hinata ne les laissèrent pas en paix.

Une journée passée avec cette troupe avait suffi à les convaincre. Le groupe était toujours transporté par la gaieté et la joie. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils leur fallait.

Désormais, ils en faisaient eux aussi partie. La troupe était nomade, ils se déplaçaient chaque jour vers les plus beaux endroits qu'ils rencontraient. Sur une plage. Au pied d'une montagne. Sur une falaise. Près d'un ruisseau. Daichi et ses deux amis découvraient à nouveau l'enchantement de la nature.

Asahi devint rapidement très proche de Nishinoya. Maintenant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait prendre de décision sans l'autre. Ils partaient chasser ensemble pendant des heures, seuls.

Et l'amour que Daichi portait à Suga s'épanouissait. Ils étaient heureux, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'eussent jamais été. Puis, vers la fin du mois de juin, la vie de Daichi bascula.

La nuit était tombée et tout le monde bavardait autour du grand feu. Daichi s'était éloigné du groupe. Hinata était une véritable boule d'énergie et, rien qu'à le regarder, le grand brun était fatigué. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Ils avaient aménagé leur campement sur le bout d'une falaise. Le firmament s'étendait au-dessus de lui. _Comme cette dernière nuit au village avec Suga. _Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas. L'océan s'étendait jusqu'à l'infini et reflétait la robe scintillante du ciel. Le forgeron entendit des pas feutrés. Une tête d'argent apparu dans son champ de vision.

- Ça me fait penser à cette dernière nuit, dans ta cour. C'est tellement beau...

- Moi aussi. Quand je contemple tout ça... je me sens minuscule. Comme un grain de sable.

Suga eut un petit rire.

- C'est vrai.

Daichi fixait encore l'horizon, mais le poids du regard de son ami le tira de ses pensées.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je... je sais que je te l'ai dit souvent. Mais... je veux que tu comprennes.

Sugawara prit la paume du forgeron et l'emprisonna dans ses deux mains. Daichi sentit son pouls battre plus fort. Il ne se faisait pas d'idées, mais...

- Que je comprenne?

- Daichi, tu es... tu es vraiment une personne fabuleuse. Tu m'as tant aidé, tout en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre la pareille... J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à croire que tu sois resté près de moi. Que vous vouliez de moi. C'est grâce à toi si je me lève avec le sourire aux lèvres le matin.

La pression sur la main de Daichi se fit plus forte. Puis Sugawara l'embrassa sur la joue. Le mouvement avait été si furtif et si délicat qu'il se demanda s'il avait rêvé. Il regarda son compagnon, qui était tout rouge. Ça se voyait malgré la noirceur. Suga articula d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je... je voulais te remercier en-encore une fois...

Daichi ne comprenait plus rien. Il voulait parler, bouger_, faire quelque chose! _Mais son corps ne répondait plus. Il était là, se contentant de fixer Suga d'un air ébahi. L'autre lâcha finalement sa main. Il n'avait pas cessé d'admirer le sol depuis le baiser.

- Bon... c'est tout.

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais sembla se retenir et tourna le dos au forgeron. Il commença à marcher lentement en direction du campement.

Le corps de Daichi répondit enfin. Il se précipita sur Suga, le prit par les épaules et le fit pivoter vers lui.

- Daichi?

Le grand brun fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

- Ça ne me suffit pas sur la joue.

Et il l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Daichi avait tant espéré ce moment... il était au paradis. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, son corps entier s'envolait vers le firmament. Mais il redescendit rapidement sur terre lorsque la bouche de Suga répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue. Leurs bras s'agrippaient au corps de l'autre. Daichi passa ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, qui s'arqua. Suga glissa ses bras autour du cou du forgeron, dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, son visage...

Après tout, il faut laisser un peu de temps au bourgeon pour qu'il devienne une jolie fleur. Leur amour s'enflammait enfin, les consumait entièrement.

Puis Daichi termina délicatement le baiser. Ils se regardaient, tout essoufflés. Suga serra Daichi contre lui. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il était heureux, à quel point il _l'aimait_, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans a gorge. Trop d'émotions. Il releva la tête. Plongea dans le regard de son compagnon.

- Des étoiles...

Daichi avait parlé d'une voix émerveillée.

- Quoi?

- Les étoiles... dans tes yeux c'est... magnifique...

Et il l'embrassa encore. Daichi embrassa longtemps Suga. Ils restèrent collés ainsi, entourés de milliers d'étoiles. Le grand brun et le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

_Son _garçon aux cheveux argentés.


End file.
